


Telling Everyone

by PhantomStutter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Telling the gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStutter/pseuds/PhantomStutter
Summary: Its been two months.Two months since they've been together. A nice two months to get to know each other more. The boys know. Of course they know. But it seems that Chi-Chi feels like its time to tell everyone else.How will they feel that their deceased best friend's wife is now dating a different man?





	Telling Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PickleandtheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/gifts).

The boys, naturally, knew of their...relationship.

Goten never knew anything different so there was nothing to question (that and he was only four months old. Not like he would remember a time when Piccolo wasn't around anyway). Gohan, surprisingly, spearheaded the whole relationship. The clever brat carefully, yet tactfully, getting Chi-Chi and him closer.

So, yeah, the boys knew.

It had been two months now since Chi-Chi and him were...what was it called?

Dating?

Courting?

Were those the right words?

Even now, it felt...awkward to put words to what they had. Words felt so trivial to the feelings he had for her and no amount of them would give their relationship justice.

A romantic relationship.

The two were in a romantic relationship. That much he knew how to say.

That entailed a few more...different things that he had to...learn.

He ate there and helped her with chores and raised the boys like he had been doing. No point in stopping that when it made her so happy but there were different...things.

For one, the few times he did sleep he did so in Chi-Chi's bed. Right next to Chi-Chi. The whole night. Sometimes Chi-Chi would even lay on his chest like he was the comfiest god damn thing on the planet. Even when he wasn't in the mood to sleep, he'd just lie under the sheets meditating. Her soft snores giving him a deeper meditation than the waterfall ever had.

Then, of course, they have become intimate. To put lightly.

Kissing was...still weird to do. _Especially_ around the boys. He'd never kissed anybody before. Didn't know what it was. He supposed he was a lot like Goku in that regard but he liked it all the same. Like how close he was to her and how it felt. Made his stomach flip. In a good way.

That wasn't even his favorite part of intimacy, either. He liked holding her hand. Looking at how big her hand was in compared to hers. Comparing her soft yet calloused fingers to his rough, worn ones. Liked it when she embraced him, even with her short height. She'd hug his waist when he did something that made her giddy and bubbly. Making her happy enough to squeeze him with all the might that woman had. Which, it seemed, she did a lot more often ever since they were together. Of course, when it was a quiet night or morning, he liked that she'd sit in the crook of his arm and read or sew or watch TV.

It was so calming.

There were things they were working on too. Intimacy wise.

Like...uh...well...they were taking it slow.

She was rusty and he was new to the game. But it was nice.

Goten grew more and more every day and Gohan would come out from his room to talk the poor Namekian's ear off.

It was...nice. For once.

Not being alone all the time.

Nail told him more on a few occasions that Namekian's were social creatures. Creating close bonds with not only their family but their whole village. Piccolo didn't believe a single word of it because he swore he was fine just being alone. He'd been alone the day he was hatched. He never stayed long enough with that old couple that found him to really create a bond or anything. Hell, for a good portion of his life, Piccolo had sworn his only goal in life was to murder everybody on this god damn planet.

Because Demons didn't need anybody. Didn't need family.

But Gohan came along.

And his family.

And...and Nail finally made sense.

And he wasn't a demon. Just a Namekian on a planet completely different from theirs trying to figure out how everything works.

"What 'cha thinkin' 'bout Big Guy?"

Piccolo blinked out of his stupor. The Namekian looked down at Chi-Chi who sat curled up in the crook of his arm. His hand began to trace her skin a nonsensical pattern. Chi-Chi herself had a book open in her lap but her gaze was looking up at him. A soft, patient smile on her face.

He hummed, "Nothing of importance." He blushed all the same as he realized what he was thinking about.

Chi-Chi wanted to cackle but stifled it. "Oh? Doesn't look like it wasn't important." She teased.

The Namekian didn't want to say but...but she had told him that relationship is about trust and talking. He couldn't bottle everything up anymore like he use to. Trying to push down the blush, with little success, he murmured, "I was thinking...about us."

The woman blinked in surprise as her own blush reached her cheeks, "O-Oh?" She stammered, "What...about?"

"Just...that I like...spending time with you. And everything." It was the least eloquent thing he'd said in a while, but Chi-Chi didn't seem to mind.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him in a hug. Her book wedging it's self between their legs. Grinning like crazy and trying to hold back tears, she buried her head into his chest and murmured, "Thank you for telling me that."

Thanking him for that felt odd, but he liked that it made her happy. Placing a hand on her back he gave soft hum as acknowledgment. The couple sat there for a few minutes. Chi-Chi relaxed her hold so she was more laying on him than embracing him. Humming a soft tune as she traced a finger into his gi. Smoothing out wrinkles in a particular circle.

Piccolo played with her loose strands of hair that fell to the middle of her back. When her hair wasn't up, it was quite long and silky to the touch. He loved to brush his fingers through it. Like a harp.

"Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked. Her voice taking over the quiet.

"Hn?"

"Bulma's party is tomorrow."

He rose an eye ridge as he looked down at her small form. Her eyes were focused squarely on her finger still tracing his chest. "I was thinking..." She took in a deep, shaky breath, "Well..., why is this hard?" She asked herself, laughing anxiously.

That didn't sound...ominous.

Taking in one more breath, one much steadier than before, she said simply, "I think we should tell everybody."

"Ev-erybody?"

She nodded, stopping her hand motions completely, "Everybody. Bulma. The Z Fighters..." She looked up at Piccolo's face and bore her gaze right into his own eyes. Causing his whole face to flush a deep purple, "I want everybody to know."

"What...What about Goku? They're his closest friends, aren't they?" It wasn't that Piccolo cared what those guys thought, he didn't, but Chi-Chi did. She was close with most of them and, even then, they could make it...annoying if they didn't approve. He already got over the guilt the first time of romanticizing his best friend's wife. Didn't want to go through it a second time.

Chi-Chi frowned only slightly. More in concentration than anger. "Goku's dead." She said matter-of-factly, "Has been dead for...for a long time. I've waited for him before and...and I don't know...No. No, I_ know_ I can't wait for him again. Even if he did come back..." Her gazed softened as she reached up and held his cheek. Her eyes radiating warmth, "He couldn't replace you. You do so much for me, you know that? For the boys. Far more than Goku ever has done for me. He is -was- a sweet man and I don't doubt he cares about us but...but he isn't what we need. What I need." She smiled softly up at the Namekian, who no longer was the emerald shade he was, "If they can't see that," She whispered. Knowing full well he would hear, "Well, that's their problem. Isn't it?"

Piccolo chortled as a smile grew on his own face. Bringing her closer to his body with his arm, he nuzzled her hair. Smelling the lingering scent of cherry blossom that always stuck to her hair. "I suppose that's one way of solving that solution." He murmured.

As if the phrase 'Fuck It' was a solution.

"You want to then?"

He pulled back and shrugged. "Sure. If you'd like."

She snorted, "What a wonderful answer."

She pushed herself to surprise him with a kiss. A quick, short one yet it still left Piccolo breathless. She murmured, "I'll go make tell Gohan before I check on Goten. He'd be ecstatic."

Piccolo nodded, "No doubt."

Telling everybody.

He didn't care about what they thought.

So why did his heart race at the thought?

* * *

They took the car instead of flying. Chi-Chi, although was willing learning how to fly now, still didn't like the idea of flying with a baby. Taking into account everything from allergens to sun radiation that high in the air; the mother was stead fast on her stance.

Goten will not fly until he was two.

Piccolo didn't argue.

He was happy she didn't say she didn't trust him in the sky with her son. Just the other very valid points.

The drive was only an hour and a half thanks to the car Bulma leant them when Chi-Chi was pregnant. A newer, faster model without neglecting safety. Big enough so Piccolo wouldn't feel cramped driving around a pregnant woman and a preteen in the car for hours on end along with a trunk filled to the brim with groceries. (When Chi-Chi finally trusted him to help, it was Piccolo that did all the driving).

The scenery was nice and, for once, a drive didn't seem so boring. They haven't been out this way since Goten was first born. A pleasant change from the familiar route they took to the closest major city. An added plus was that Goten didn't complain. Just kept sleeping the entire time. And since that baby was right behind the Namekian, he was grateful that the brat decided to be calm that afternoon.

Gohan spent the time entertaining himself. Gohan and Chi-Chi settled on playing I-Spy for most of the way.

That was until Capsule Corp came into view.

The kid was practically bouncing in his seat. Looking between his mother and Piccolo expectantly, "Are you guys excited?! I'm excited!"

Chi-Chi gave her son a patient smile. If she was nervous, she didn't show it, "Of course hun."

Piccolo kept his face stoic as he hummed in response. Steeling himself to his same stone-faced demeanor he always wore. The entire car trip Piccolo took steps to steady his pacing heartbeat and taking deep, long breaths. He refused to emote more than he had to with the others and he wasn't going to break that now. Especially nervousness. Besides, there wasn't much to be nervous about. He didn't care what they thought. Didn't care that everyone would know that he is emotional vulnerable to at least two people now.

One of which is Goku's widow.

Gohan leaned on Chi-Chi's seat as Piccolo readied to land, "Aaaand it's the first time of them seeing Goten since he was born!"

"Oh that's true!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Has it really only been four months since we've seen all of them?"

Piccolo rolled his shoulders from the long car ride, "Bulma was here three months ago. With Trunks."

She nodded, "That's right! But still. A long time." She gave Piccolo a tentative smile.

He returned it briefly with the smallest of smiles before steadying his focus again. Parking the vehicle just a block away from the actual building. Giving them plenty of time to...prepare themselves more than necessary.

Gohan rocketed out of the car. Before even the adults could exit, Gohan ran to the other side of the car and unclipped Goten from his safety chair. The baby blinking sleepily as he was roused from his nap. The boy grinned up at Piccolo with the toothiest grin he'd ever seen and said, "Imma go say hi to everyone!" He bounded over back to his mother and kissed her cheek for the briefest of moments before taking to the air and flying over to the building. It was more of a hover, but still above the ground. Moving so fast that neither of the two could process what just happened.

Chi-Chi blinked before giving a groan, "I told him no flying with Goten." She pressed her fingers to her temple.

Piccolo strode to Chi-Chi's side of the car. Carefully splaying his hand across the middle of her back, "He's not that high up from the ground and I know he'll be careful, but I'll be sure to remind him of it though."

She smiled brightly up at him. The worry that was beginning to fester dissipated with that lone assurance. She entwined her fingers with Piccolo's, "Thanks. I know I need to be a little more...trusting...and learn to just...let go." That was Chi-Chi's goals right before Goten was born. To learn to let her children live their lives and make mistakes without...over reacting.

"At least your trying," Piccolo assured, "What's the saying you humans say? Rome wasn't build in a day?"

Chi-Chi elbowed him in the ribs. Not rough, like he knows that she could be, but more of a jab with a smile only growing on her face, "Oh, how about you and opening up a bit huh?"

Piccolo wrinkled his nose, "What do you think this...is?"

She patted his arm, "I know. I'm joshing you. I'm very happy you agreed to do this. I don't...I don't want to keep this -us- a secret. You know?"

"Hn."

The walk to the Brief's compound tried to form a tense knot in Piccolo's stomach.

But he wasn't nervous.

Just have to keep telling himself that.

Chi-Chi gripped his hand harder as they began to hear voices of their friends. Laughing and talking and going on and on about how big Goten was getting. They were close.

And it was okay.

She whispered, "Are you sure you're okay? We can try another time."

Piccolo took a deep inhale through his nose and released it in a sigh, "I'm fine. Your right. We need to do this."

Chi-Chi squeezed his hand and they reached the yard where most, if not all, of the festivities were held. With this nice weather, why wouldn't you? There were tables and tables of a buffet catered from some random business. Hopefully enough to feed the two hungry Sayians. Music blasted from speakers yet it wasn't too loud that it would overwhelm Piccolo. And, he was sure, there were some...games, he guessed, but didn't look too closely at those since it was mostly for Bulma's long lasting friends who probably got a kick out of them.

Surprisingly, the first one they saw was Dende.

The young Namekian grinned up at Piccolo and greeted, "Hi Nail!"

Still, even after all this time, he preferred to call Piccolo after the cousin of his. It didn't bother Piccolo much because there was a truth to it: he technically was still Nail. Deep inside of him, at least. Dende turned to Chi-Chi and bowed his head, "Hi Chi-Chi. You both seem well today!"

Chi-Chi smiled warmly, "We are, thank you Dende. How's the Lookout?"

"Same old, same old." Dende shrugged. Briefly looking down at their hands. Although Namekian, what was the term? Courting rituals? Partnership? Mating? Were a bit different from human customs, Piccolo knew that Dende knew what the human ones at least were. Could see that mischievous gleam in his eyes that only Gohan could teach the young Namekian.

"I'm happy you found yourself a clan Nail! I was worried when you kept to yourself all the time!" He looked at Chi-Chi, "Even, uh, when Nail was just Nail back home, he wouldn't leave the Guru's side when he was appointed. And I know Gohan told me how Piccolo and the former Kami were alone a lot too!" He looked between the two, "So I'm very happy you found yourself a family."

Both Chi-Chi and Piccolo couldn't suppress their bashful blushes. Hopefully no one noticed too quickly.

"How long have you known?" Piccolo asked gruffly. He had a feeling the young god knew more than he let on.

Dende suppressed a giggle, "Gohan was telling me about his plan from the beginning."

Chi-Chi moved a stray hair from her face, sighing, "Of course he would." She gave Dende a small smile, "Well thank you."

The young Namekian smiled warmly and went about his way towards Gohan. Hands folded behind his back like he'd just won a battle or something.

Piccolo mumbled, "He's too much like Kami."

Internally, he felt Kami swell with pride at the young Namekian meddling in Piccolo's affairs.

"Doesn't that make him perfect for the position then?" Chi-Chi joked.

He snorted but gripped her hand tighter. Rubbing his thumb over the skin on her hand.

He looked at the group, thankfully not all bunched up in one spot, and knew they had to keep moving.

Face the inevitable.

That was when Chi-Chi began to pull Piccolo in the direction of Bulma, Tien, and Yamcha.

The scientist's own son, Trunks, toddling in the grass in front of them.

When did that little runt began doing that? When was_ Goten_ going to start doing that?

"Hi guys!" His girlfriend? Yes. His girlfriend greeted the trio.

Bulma, with a drink in hand, shouted, "Chi-Chi! Took you long enough!"

She began to meet the two half way. A bright, shiny smile spread across the scientist's face. "It's been too long! And Piccolo!" She looked up at him, "Glad you decided to come! You're an honorary Z warrior now. Don't have to hole yourself up anymore like a big grump. Not with us!" She winked at the Namekian.

Piccolo flared his nostrils but kept his expression steady, "I'll keep that in mind." He replied.

Chi-Chi gave a small laugh, "Yeah, we're working on that."

Bulma's grin faltered. Not understanding the grammar of that sentence to the fullest only to shake it off and disregard it, "Well Goten looks healthy! Gohan still loves being a big brother?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! He actually volunteers to change his diaper!" Chi-Chi snickered.

"Seriously?" Bulma laughed, "I can't even get the All Mighty 'Prince of Sayian's' to hold Trunks and that's his _son._"

Piccolo couldn't understand how someone could neglect their own child so much.

All three looked at Trunks waddled his way through the grass. Bending down to pick up blades of grass with his chubby little fingers.

Chi-Chi sighed in content, "He's growing so fast."

"I know. It was like yesterday since he was born. So small and tiny..." Bulma reminisced.

"I told you. They grow up fast."

"Sooo..." Bulma grinned. Not wanting to think too hard about how fast her baby was growing. "Anything new? I know it's only been a few months but still! I know you've been wanting to start up a stand in that Famer's Market."

"I'm getting the paperwork started on that, so it will be a few weeks buutttt," She prolonged the sentence.

Piccolo feeling a pit drop into the base of his stomach. It's time, isn't it?

"There is something else new in my life." She continued.

"Oh?" Bulma tilted her head as she waited for her friend to finish.

"I have a...new man in my life. A boyfriend."

And there it was.

It still sounded weird to Piccolo but it was the truth.

Bulma blinked in surprise and Piccolo noticed that Tien and Yamcha were listening intently too.

"Wow." Bulma replied. Shocked more than anything else, "I...I didn't think you'd ever move on, honestly." She gave Chi-Chi a warm, sincere smile, "I love Goku, I really do, but I'm happy for you. He had his chance, honestly. You need to be happy too, in the land of the living."

"Thank you." Chi-Chi replied. Grateful and, probably, relieved.

A smirk grew on Bulma's face just then. A mischievous one. The scientist was absolutely weak to juicy news, "Soooooo. Who is it? Do we know him?"

This was it. The moment of truth.

It's then that Chi-Chi laughed nervously and held up her's and Piccolo's conjoined hands. Waving them in the air.

Unexpectedly, Bulma turned her head and shouted, "I TOLD YOU GUYS! YOU OWE ME ZENI YAMCHA!"

"What." Both Chi-Chi and Piccolo asked in honest bewilderment.

Did Gohan tell everybody about his plan? Was that the reason that boy was so excited to come here today?

Bulma laughed at the couple's faces, "I was rooting for you two to get together for, like, six months now! I mean," She gestured towards Piccolo, "He was living either in the house or around it, helped you do every errand over the sun, like I think you two would just, like, go on walks every night. Like, I know you two were NOT subtle about how you liked each other. I was surprised neither of you guys picked it up sooner. Ugh! You two are so cute it makes me sick. Like, how could I not want you two together?! You guys are perfect!"

Piccolo swore to the sun and back that he...hid those emotions well. Apparently...not.

"So..." Chi-Chi's blush was starting to fade (even though Piccolo's was only deepening and he had no where to hide), "It was...obvious? Gohan didn't...tell you?"

"Oh no! Gohan had _nothing _to do with it. It was obvious as the sky is blue! We all started bets to see when you'll actually start, like, dating or whatever." She thumbed over to Yamcha behind her shoulder, "Only Yamcha thought you were too in love with Goku to hop in the dating scene..."

"Sorry!" Yamcha yelled from his spot, "Hope it all goes well!." He looked happy yet embarrassed. Gambling was not that man's forte.

"Speaking of our bet," Bulma nearly shook with excitement, "When did you two actually get together." She crossed her fingers, biting her lip in hopes her bet was the winning one.

"Uh..." Chi-Chi looked around the yard to see that everyone was now listening intently. Completely unfazed that the two of them were a couple now. Swallowing, Chi-Chi replied, "Two months."

"HA!" Vegeta exclaimed. Neither of them even saw the arrogant Sayian when they first arrived, "I WIN YOUR STUPID EARTH MONEY!"

Everyone else groaned.

Bulma ran her hand down her face and grumbled, "How did he win? He didn't even care."

As the Z fighters and company all began to pull out their wallets, Chi-Chi and Piccolo stood in complete astonishment that, not only did nobody have issues, but they were all _expecting_ the two of them to actually become a couple. Betting on it. It was sort of a relief that no one would fight Piccolo over their decision. Because he would have to agree with Bulma: Chi-Chi deserved happiness and...well Goku wasn't really here to give her that.

"That went...better than expected." Piccolo replied.

Chi-Chi leaned into him, "I should have expected this. I didn't think we were that obvious though, did you?"

Piccolo snorted, "I think we're just oblivious fools. Gohan had to basically force us to start talking..."

"I'm glad he did." She gazed up at him with adoration, "I really am."

He squeezed her hand, "Me too."


End file.
